1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to electronic devices, and particularly to an electronic device with a rotatable supporting member.
2. General Background
Electronic devices such as access points (AP), modems, and so on, are gaining in popularity. Many of these electronic devices can be stationed in an upright position or in a horizontal position. When an electronic device needs to be stationed in an upright position, in general a supporting member must be provided in order to prevent the electronic device from falling out of position. Conventionally, a single supporting member is used for supporting the electronic device. However, the supporting member and the electronic device are not integrated, which can lead to problems in packaging or transportation. Furthermore, the separate supporting member is liable to be misplaced. Some conventional devices have equipped an attachable supporting member, however, their structures are usually complicated and difficult to manufacture, especially in the molding process.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to resolve the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.